Technicolour
by littlegirlgonemad
Summary: For the 'Skittles' Competition...Rose/Scorpius
1. Sun Set

**Sun Set**

**Challenge: 'Skittles' Challenge, HPFC**

**Pairing: Rose/Scorpius**

**Colour: Red**

**Writing Style: Drabble/One-shot**

**Words: 132**

The two young people stood looking out at the horizon- the witch with her arms held awkwardly at her sides and the wizard with his hands in his pockets. A gentle breeze blew, the twilight air carried snippets of their conversation over the Hogwarts grounds.

'I'm sorry…' he said, 'I didn't mean…'

'It's alright, I'm sorry too… childish…' she laughed.

'Right… stupidity…'

There was silence for a few moments, before they turned to each other, each giggling awkwardly at seeing their movements mirrored.

'No more rivalry, then?' she asked

'No. We'll be good friends instead.' He replied.

They turned back to the horizon, comfortably silent.

The sky darkened slightly leaving a blazing strip of red above the Forbidden Forest as the sun set on their rivalry.

An owl flew across the grounds.

**Author's Note: That's the first chapter! I struggled a fair bit, sadly.**

**Please review!**


	2. Dawn

**Dawn**

**Challenge: The 'Skittles' Competition, HPFC**

**Pairing: Rose/Scorpius**

**Colour: Orange**

**Writing Style: Drabble/One-Shot**

**Words: 236**

The sun pulls itself up sleepily over the horizon. A warm orange glow bathes the Hogwarts grounds and sneaks softly into the Ravenclaw Common room.

Crumpled bits of parchment leftover from yesterday's abandoned homework, quills snapped in frustration, Chocolate Frog wrappers tossed carelessly litter the Common Room floor. Evidently, the house-elves haven't been in yet. A single fire warms the Common Room, and beside snuggled comfortably in armchairs are two students- a redheaded witch and a blond wizard. They look tired and the occasional yawn overpowers them, yet their hushed conversation continues.

They talk fast, without pausing, as though trying to make the best of the time they have, and make up for the time they've lost.

'You know what?' the blond asks, and without waiting for an answer he continues, 'You're a very interesting person to talk to. I wish we'd become friends much earlier.'

The redhead smiles, slightly embarrassed, 'It's not my fault that you were so competitive. Or that you decided to pick on my hair every time you saw me!'

'Err… sorry. If it's worth anything, I think your hair _is_actually pretty,' replies the flustered blond.

'Thanks,' the witch murmurs, fingering her hair unconsciously.

'Rose? We'll always be friends now, wont we? Whatever happens?' the young man asks.

'I'd like that, Scorp,' nods his companion.

The two fall silent, as the sun rises higher- it has dawned on a new friendship.

**Author's Note: This chapter was slightly easier- I'm glad!**

**Please review!**


	3. Everlasting

**Everlasting**

**Challenge: The 'Skittles' Competition, HPFC**

**Pairing: Rose/Scorpius**

**Colour: Yellow**

**Writing Style: Drabble/One-Shot**

**Words: 94**

_Tap, tap, tap._

He awakens to an owl at his window, her snowy feathers brilliant against the inky midnight sky. He open his window to let the bird in; and unties a single yellow rose from her leg. He smiles, knowing instinctively who the flower is from, and what it symbolises, but searches for a not nevertheless. He finds one- nestled among the bright petals.

_Scorpius,_it says

_In anticipation of an everlasting friendship,_

_Rose._

He smiles again, as he looks out at the stars- he knows that this friendship will be for ever.

**Author's Note: I'm technically not supposed to be on FF right now, but I've allowed myself to try and finish this challenge!**

**Review please!**


	4. Revelations

**Revelations**

**Challenge: The 'Skittles' Competition, HPFC**

**Pairing: Rose/Scorpius**

**Colour: Green**

**Writing Style: Drabble/One-Shot**

**Words: 109**

'Mr and Mrs Malfoy,' the redhead says, 'I'm Rose Weasley, Scorpius' friend from Hogwarts.'

Scorpius eyes his parents nervously.

'The older woman smiles at Rose, 'We've heard a lot about you, young woman.'

Rose smiles back before turning to the silent man. He sticks out a hand for her to shake, 'The way we've heard it, little Scorpy here has been driven green with envy at all your achievements at school.'

Rose laughs, embarrassed, (but pleased nevertheless) as Scorpius goes red, '_Dad!_ That's not true!'

Mr Malfoy laughs, linking his arm through his wife's, 'I believe its time for dinner.'

'_Scorpy?__' _Rose mouths at her friend, incredulous.

Scorpius scowls.

**Author's Note: they're getting sillier progressively, but I want to finish this challenge before my hiatus.**

**Review please!**


	5. Waiting

**Waiting**

**Challenge: The 'Skittles' Competition, HPFC**

**Pairing: Rose/Scorpius**

**Colour: Blue**

**Writing Style: Drabble/One-shot**

**Words: 150**

He's been waiting out in the cold for the past two hours. He's been waiting for _her-_for Rose. It's bitter cold, an icy wind blows against his cheeks, and he's sure his lips are blue and ready to fall off.

But he's not going anywhere, he doesn't plan on it. He'll wait it out.

She's busy right now, in the Greenhouses- she's probably researching some vague plant. He won't disturb her, not now. She needs to concentrate and he doesn't want to shatter that focus.

So he'll wait until she's done, until she's ready and then he'll tell her what he has to.

Suddenly, a voice calls, 'Scorpius? What are you doing here?'

He spins around and there's a flash of red hair before him- it's Rose.

'Nothing, just wanted to wish you happy birthday!' he replies softly.

Grinning, she throws her arms around him.

'Thanks Scorp,' she whispers

**Author's Note: So I couldn't finish this before my hiatus, even though I tried, and now it's way past the deadline; so I'll complete it for fun!**

**Review please!**


End file.
